


Warmth:

by Caffeinated_Artist



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurities, Mention of Ghost, Not too much light involvement, OC is a fluffy bunny, Romance, Solar Energy, Void Energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Artist/pseuds/Caffeinated_Artist
Summary: An early snow morning turns into something special.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian/Ghost (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Warmth:

**Author's Note:**

> Just out here spreading some Cayde-6 love. Enjoy.

The early morning chill encouraged Kalani to wrap herself in a light sweater. It was snowing. It was Kalani's favorite time of the year, and though she'd wish this unpleasant chill would disappear, this didn't wither the excitement she felt from watching the fluff hit the ground. The small machine whistles, signaling that the brew is ready.

Kalani feels renewed, almost like a child. Snow days did this to her, gave her a sudden spark of energy. She takes a whiff of her coffee, a relaxed sigh passing her lips.

_Perfect_.

Kalani's subconscious agreed as she drew the blend towards her lips.

She didn't hear him, though she's not exactly sure how.

Her companion's hands were against her hips. A sharp cry had been her only response, at first. "Cayde!" Her brows crinkle. "You made me spill my coffee." The Hunter chuckled behind her, and his apology follows shortly after.

"Mornin' sunshine." He was as buoyant as ever, not that she'd mind.

Kalani had been busy with her attempt to wipe the stain from her blouse, somewhat flustered by the situation.

"Great," She exasperated. "now I need to change."

Silence, before the man behind her, spoke. "If it makes ya feel any better, I'll do the laundry."

She couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to diffuse the tension shrouding her. "The last time you did laundry, we needed a new washing machine."

"Point taken."

Kalani set the small towel aside, followed by her mug before taking a leg in the opposite direction, and Cayde ensues. "It's snowing." He started.

"I know."

"Wanna go outside?"

"Maybe later." She grinned, sifting through her basket for a clean and comfortable shirt.

When she'd settle on the one that suited her preference, she proceeded to remove the article of clothing that concealed her torso.

At that moment, it was like a switch flipped in Cayde. Admittedly, this was nothing new. He felt this way every time he'd catch a sliver of her honey-colored skin.

Kalani had been diligent with the task at hand, far too involved to notice her lover's approach.

His titanium plates pressed against the nape of her neck, and her entire body seizes at the chill.

She felt conflicted. On the one hand, she had a hot cup of coffee waiting for her to partake from its' bittersweet nectar. On the other, she enjoyed the way Cayde's lips felt upon her flesh.

A mere few seconds in, and she was already melting into his embrace. His name slips past her lips in the sweetest moan.

Fortunately for Cayde, Kalani's torso was practically bare. He only needed to-- Ah. There it goes.

She had been far from hesitant in helping her partner brush the straps from her shoulders, allowing the fabric to fall.

Her breasts were heavy, large.

Even with the size of his hands, he had never been able to conceal them entirely.

He knew Kalani's breasts had been one of her many insecurities.

To him, they were a blessing. To her, they were a curse, a nuisance.

She received unwanted attention and compliments. It didn't help that her hips and thighs had developed just as well. Although, that hadn't been her only dilemma, nor did it make her feel attractive.

Her stomach had been far from flat, and she criticized herself for it nearly every day.

In his eyes, she was beautiful. She always had been.

Cayde felt no different. Whether she gained or lost whatever weight she had been trying to lose. He thought the woman before him to be attractive, and he intended to worship every single inch of her.

Even if it took him a lifetime, he'd prove to her that she was beautiful in more ways than one.

Her mind was beginning to fog over as Cayde's lips traced her shoulder, and his hands slid down the curve of her spine. "Beautiful," He muttered against the surface, and Kalani groaned.

_By the light, he was perfect_.

When she was in his arms, all of her insecurities melt away. She felt whole, warm.

The silicone pads worked into the tense muscle along the small of her back, and she hummed with delight.

"Kalani." His gentle tone had been enough to ease the woman out of her blissful daze, and she turned to face him.

Her deep cinnamon-brown gaze held his attention.

They held a story, both past, and present.

Cayde couldn't quite describe the impression that had been swelling in his gut.

By the Traveler's light, he was in love with her, he knew she felt the same when her lips pressed firmly against the cool of his own, and when she parted, a tender smile claimed her freckled features.

He moved with such agility, one arm around her thighs, and the other wrapped around her shoulders. "I think I'm at the end of my rope, Lady Guardian." She could've sworn she'd caught a slight smirk against his features, and the agony between her thighs cried out.

She was well-aware of what's to come, the thought sending a wave of exhilaration soaring through her veins.

He was careful in his release, allowing Kalani to rest her backside against the mattress.

She could almost see it, the lust that clouded his stare, and it only made her crave him that much more.

Cayde met her with a gentle kiss, but it didn't last.

His smooth plates were swallowed greedily by the softness of her lips.

She was hungry, starving for him. 

He pulled deliberately, in the opposite direction, and Kalani could make out the grin on his face before he disembarks against the curve of her neck, following a slight tug.

He'd leave a mark, and the corner of her lips curled when she realized it.

She would wear the bruise with pride.

But, he didn't cease there. He continued down the path, determined to reach his destination, but not before he made a few stops along the way. His mouth upon her breast, tongue darting out to caress the nub. He bites and tugs. Careful to not ensue a twitch of pain.

He only knew he’d performed it adequately when Kalani arched her back to press into him, hurling her arms around him.

He gave as much attention to the opposite breast, savoring her little whimpers and moans.

His expedition led him towards her stomach, soft, just like the rest of her, and over her abdomen.

Cayde knew she'd disagree with his term. Kalani didn't consider her stomach soft in any way. She felt her stretch marks ruined the skin. The awkward ridges etched into her skin had been proof of the weight she had gained years ago.

While the weight did come off, for the most part, those rough patches of skin remained.

She convinced herself that no man could ever love such a thing until she met Cayde-6.

While Ghost could heal and even cure starvation, these markings weren't going anywhere.

But, when she was with him, none of that mattered.

Her loose-fitted shorts were easy enough to remove, but Cayde took his time in removing the fabric that concealed her wet heat.

The way he pressed into her hip, his mouth abuses her skin, followed by the gentle caress of his tongue.

He eases the cloth down her thighs, slow, and she begs. Cayde chuckles, overjoyed by her desperate need to be filled by him, of him.

Of course, he wanted her just as much. But today-- _today is different_.

His mouth trails behind, following the pull of her lingerie.

He tosses the fabric aside, hands underneath her thighs, settled against her waist, and she parts her thighs without hesitation.

She's dripping, pulsating with need. "...Babe."

Cayde shushes her, tells her that patience is a virtue, and she silences her cries.

His cerulean gape examining every fold, every angle, "Bon Appetite." She could practically hear him grinning, and just when a giggle nearly tumbles from her throat, a moan soon replaces it.

She could feel his light radiating through her core as his tongue ran gentle and tight circles against her clit. His warmth flooding into her.

"Fuck..." She cursed low, her hips driving up and into his mouth, provoking the Hunter to tighten his grip. 

The chill of her light clashed with the heat of his, sending her into a ringlet of pleasure.

He felt her squirm, her legs trembling. "Oh, fuck." She mewled, searching desperately for anything to hold onto, and she felt his hands open.

Their fingers intertwined as he lavished her, his tongue dragging between her folds. He could taste her, acidic yet sweet.

She was intoxicating.

His cock throbbed, almost painfully, but he wasn't done with her just yet.

She cried out in ecstasy when Cayde pushed the wet synthetic muscle inside of her, walls clenched. "Shi-- Cayde!"

His solar, paired with the void energy surging through her, only heightened the sensation, increasing her sensitivity.

That coil in the pit of her stomach wound tight, and Kalani knew she wouldn't last another minute. Between his quick and gentle strokes, followed by the occasional push and pull of his tongue between her slit.

Her vision darkens, breath caught in her throat.

She swallows, "Don't--Don't stop." Her power was beginning to whirl out of control, and Cayde's energy followed. Their lights entwine, crashing against her like a raging storm. Wave after wave.

Kalani screamed, back arching off the mattress, as a blinding pleasure washed over the entirety of her being.

Her toes curled, legs quivering as her thighs squeeze on either side of his head, and she choked.

Body convulsing, and she could've sworn that the light had left her body.

Her voice caught in her throat as she curled into him, and her fingers found the sheets beneath them, an attempt to ground herself. "Oh.. light!"

Cayde's tongue grinds to a halt, and he watched as Kalani's thighs quaked.

Her vision gradually returns, her chest heaving with every breath as her thighs fall open, "Cayde," She starts, taking a breath in. "wow. Just WOW."

"Tell me about it."

Kalani laughs in response to his utterance. "I don't think I'll have to."

She gathers the strength to ease herself up and onto her elbows, gazing down at the man nuzzled between her thighs, and a familiar heat floods into her cheeks.

His plates coated in her nectar. "Sorry," It's almost a whisper.

"Sorry?"

"Your face.. It's--"

Cayde draws a finger towards the sticky metal, "This? Nothin' to be ashamed of." He wipes it clean. "I kinda wanna do it again."

"Cayde," It had been more of a warning, followed by a brief shiver.

He grins, "joking, joking."

Crawling towards his chilled companion, she falls back into the pillow, eyes closed. She could feel his solar energy leaking out of him, like a velvet caress against her skin."I love you." He descends, arms framing either side of her head, clasped against her lips, soft and pliant.

He's reluctant in his retreat.

_So warm_. 

"I love you too." She could feel herself drifting. Between the snowfall and the heat of her lover's body, Kalani knew she'd fade into the dream world.

He's quick to get to his feet, slipping the curtains close before he settles beside her. He tugs the blanket resting at their feet, covering them with the hefty silk.

She curls into him, head resting against his chest, "Sleep tight, sunshine."


End file.
